


Lying Poorly

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, but it does have eret so thats good, fundywastaken, i actually spent like three days working on this no joke, im still not really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is getting supplies for him and Dream to run away, but he has to avoid letting people know his plan.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 291





	Lying Poorly

Fundy walked around the community house looking for supplies. He was incredibly happy as he looked through the chests. Dream wanted to run away with him, they didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. Well, except for people finding out, that was one thing they needed to be careful of. They really wanted to keep their disappearance a secret. It probably wasn’t smart to just disappear randomly, but once they did, it wasn’t their problem. For now though, it was a secret.

Dream was kinda scared of what Wilbur would do if he found out he was running away with his son. After the festival, it was safe to say he wasn’t in the right mental state. It was a 50/50 shot of him either calling Fundy a traitor even more, or him babying him again. In any reaction though, Dream would still take Fundy. Wilbur wasn’t going to stop him from having a peaceful life with his fiancé.

There wasn’t much in the community house, Fundy considered going to Eret’s castle. There were probably a lot of building supplies in there he could steal. Dream told him he could if he needed to, though that was probably him making a joke about how foxes always take things. It’s not like he wasn’t going to anyway though. 

“Hey Fundy!” Fundy looked behind himself, seeing Tubbo waving at him. Fundy smiled at his friend, “What are you looking for?”

“O-oh nothing,” Fundy lied. He knew Tubbo wasn’t going to tell on him, but it’s still better if he didn’t know. He’ll probably overthink it.

“Alright. Hey do you know where Dream is?” Tubbo asked, “I want to try some more dreamon stuff.”

“I don’t sorry,” Fundy lied again. He decided there wasn’t anything in the community house, “I gotta go, I’ll see you later.”

“See you, Fundy,” Tubbo went off to find Dream. Fundy knew he wasn’t going to find him, oh well. 

Fundy sighed and started walking to Eret’s castle. He remembered taking stuff from him before to recreate his proposal, a small smile appearing on his face. Fundy walked happily thinking about it, eventually bumping into someone. Fundy let out a small surprised noise as he looked up. Eret looking back.

“Fundy! Hey!” Eret greeted. Looks like Fundy’s plan of stealing was put on hold, “What’s got you smiling?”

“Uhhhhh, Arson,” Fundy said. That’s not suspicious, right?

“Why am I not surprised?” Eret said. It worked, “Do you need anything? You were coming in the direction of my castle, so what were you going to take?”

“Oh uh,” Fundy didn’t know if building would be suspicious to them. Tubbo would have been overthinking it, but Eret would just leave him alone about it. They’re pretty chill, "I need building supplies."

"Ah, I think I could help with that," Eret said. He waved his hand for Fundy to follow him into one of the towers. Fundy followed the king, watching him look through his chests, "What do you need these for anyway?"

"Uhh, nothing," Fundy said. He knew he was being obvious now. Eret looked at him curiously.

"You're being secretive, what did you do?" Eret asked. Fundy looked back nervously.

"Nothing," Fundy lied, hoping Eret would just leave it be. 

"Whatever you say,” Eret shrugged, looking back in the chest. Fundy quietly sighed in relief. Eret gave Fundy some stuff to build with. Fundy took what he needed and thanked his friend, turning to leave to go back to his fiancé. 

Fundy walked to the Nether portal, his mind going back to Dream. He couldn’t wait to see him. Even if it wasn’t that long since he left. The thought of them spending the rest of time together made Fundy not want to leave him. He was so ready to drop everything and run away with Dream. He couldn’t wait.

Walking up to the portal, Fundy saw a familiar brown haired person near it. Wilbur turned around hearing Fundy’s steps. The two stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. Fundy knew someone was in The Nether, if he went in that person would notice him and probably see where he was going. Especially if that person was Tommy, which it probably was. 

“Fundy! What have you been up to?” Wilbur asked. Looks like Fundy couldn’t get out of this. 

“Nothing,” Fundy said. He checked chat, Dream was wondering where he was. Fundy felt guilty that he couldn’t respond to him then.

“Are you talking to Dream?” Wilbur asked, looking at the transparent box. Fundy tensed as he hid it. It was probably time to leave. Fundy ignored his father and started walking to the portal, “What? Is there something you’re hiding?

“Maybe there is,” Fundy said. He instantly regretted it though. Fundy just went into the other dimension, seeing Tommy looking in a chest on the other side. 

Fundy quickly walked to the Nether roof. Tommy tried talking to him, but Fundy didn’t react. Fundy opened chat again. Dream was asking if he was okay. Fundy smiled as he looked at his messages. The fox looked behind himself to see if Tommy was following him. He saw Wilbur talking to him, then pulling him back through the portal. Fundy went back to going to Dream as he messaged him. 

Dream leaned against the wall as he looked at the chat, waiting for Fundy to respond. Fundy said he would be back quick, it can’t be that hard for him to steal things. Dream smiled seeing his fiancé finally respond. He slid down the wall, messaging the fox more. Dream heard the Nether portal sound go off, Fundy coming into view. He looked a bit distraught, but his mood immediately brightened seeing the mask.

“Dream!” Fundy ran and lifted up his fiancé in his arms. Dream let out a gasp as he grabbed onto Fundy. 

“You’re excited,” Dream said, resting his head on Fundy’s. Fundy pressed his nose against Dream’s, making him laugh as his became wet because of the fox’s. 

“Because I get to run away with you,” Fundy said. He gently kissed the mask on the smile, making it go red, “I can spend eternity with you.”

“My Irene, you’re sweet,” Dream sighed. Fundy sat down with him, putting him on his lap. Dream didn’t complain, just putting his head on Fundy’s shoulder. 

Fundy showed him the items he got for building. They talked about what they would build, throwing in ideas and small kisses. Dream was interested in making a base that looked like a house, while Fundy wanted to make an extravagant base. They weren’t really getting anywhere close to deciding what to do, eventually just ending up cuddling. 

“Dream,” Fundy mumbled. He buried his face in his fiancé’s hair, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Dream said, playing with Fundy’s jacket, “I’ll make sure we’ll never have to be apart again.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i write smut? i think that'd be fun


End file.
